Positive Chaos
by Amanda Halliwell
Summary: In the future so much has changed from the way it was, and the new fight to save the world begins. Can they truly defeat the villians this time? Or are they doomed to fail? NEXT GENERATION FIC


Kim Possible

So The Countdown Trilogy

Positive Chaos

Prologue

It was early morning and Maia Go was contemplating going to school. She knew she didn't have to if she didn't want to but was absolutely determined to get it right. At least, show off a bit and prove that she could do anything she wanted and achieve. At the moment Maia was the Leader of the Debate Team, and was a Cheerleader at Middleton High School. She'd have to go to school if she wanted to stay on the teams and keep up her good image. Maia sighed, oh well. She started then pulling clothes out of her wardrobe and immediately stuffed her cheerleading uniform into her schoolbag. She then found a nice outfit that she wanted to wear. Her favourite black leather jacket, her white tank top, and she'd found a navy blue miniskirt with her knee-high black boots. It certainly made a difference than that black and green jumpsuit her mother had stocks of.

Maia quickly walked out into the hallway and followed the main corridor up to the main entrance of house where the television was and the kitchen and so fourth. It apparently was much better looking than it had been a few years ago or so her mother had informed her. Maia tried to act surprised and enthusiastic about her father's latest project but failed miserably. He ended up going into a rave about how great it was and how it would achieve his main goal.

"Dad," Maia said grinding her teeth, "when have you ever succeeded in taking over the world before?"

"Ah—," Her father paused and placed a finger on his chin. By the time he had stopped thinking about it, Maia was already on her way out the door before she remembered she on a lair that was high up on a mountaintop and would have to take the jetpack to school.

Grumbling about living in a lair rather than a house, she grabbed the jetpack sulkily off the wall. She strapped it to her back, whilst carrying her schoolbag, and took off and flew high above the town. Not long after she landed in Middleton about one block away from the High School. She pressed a button on the jetpack that made it a few sizes smaller into that of a cell-phone, and quickly tucked it away in her pocket before greeting her best friend Tanya Stoppable.

"Maia! Hey girl," Tanya called, "What's up?"

"Not much," Maia replied truthfully, "Same old really. When's Cheer Practice today?"

"After school. I hear you've got the Debate today," Tanya said calmly, "in front of the whole school. Aren't the parents and staff and student body supposed to be there?"

"Yeah! But they're like, so OTT about it. It's totally a scrape through win," Maia replied quickly, "I mean, Upperton haven't won since like, ages!"

"So not what I meant," Tanya snapped watching her brother speed past them on his scooter.

"Oh you mean Shego and Drakken," Maia supplied sourly, "they're not coming. I didn't tell them. Imagine the chaos that would provoke!"

Maia gave a look that simply said, '_please let's change the subject_' to which Tanya openly did the changing. She began talking about the new Cheer and how neat it was supposed to be. She kept saying that they'd have to work hard to get to the _Nationals_, and it was only a matter of time before they won the tournament. Maia however was lost in her own thoughts. Her mother, Shego, and her father, Drakken, were evil. Somehow Maia had lost out on the ability to be evil and had become, well, neutral. Yes she could make things levitate—hell, that's what the light blue glow did. But it wasn't fair that other kids had normal parents like the Stoppables, and lived in a house, while Maia had to put up with her parents plans to take over the world like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Hey! Girls!" Robert called from behind the two.

"Hey Robbie," Tanya said watching the boy sidle up in-between them.

Robbie was Monquie's son, and while both girls truly appreciated his presence, he could be so totally annoying sometimes. He was better off hanging out with Logan or Carlos, Logan's best buddy. Them as a trio normally helped save the world from evil for Global Justice. Tanya had kipped out on the save the world thing and was happy with a normal life. Or, as normal a life as she could get anyway. What with her best friend being the daughter of two supervillians, and the rest of her family being like, superheroes.

"So guys, whaddup?" Robbie asked playfully.

"Maia's Debating things on today," Tanya informed him, "she reckons it's a shoe in to win. We've also got Cheer Practice after school."

"Boring girl stuff," Robbie said sarcastically, "mind you, me, Logan and Carlos were planning to go to Beuno Nacho after school today if we're not called out by Global Justice."

"Global Justice," Tanya supplied, "are a waste of time! I've got more important things to worry about. Like my future, for example."

"You girls have no fun!" Robbie said pouting and then happily greeted Carlos as he showed up behind them.

Carlos was Bonnie Rockweiler and Seath Starbright's son. He was a lot like his mother, but looked like a miniature version of his football player father Seath. Carlos had short blonde hair and sea green eyes; he had tanned skin and wore the Middleton football uniform, as he was a member of the football team, unlike Robbie or Logan.

"Hey loserettes," Carlos called to Tanya and Maia.

"Can it big fella," Tanya said with a slight giggle, "you really need to like, so get a life!"

"Already got one thanks," Carlos said winking, "anyways, Rob, you don't want to catch loserette germs. Better get going, yeah?"

Robbie just shrugged and looked apologetically at Tanya and Maia as he ran after Carlos into the school, which wasn't very far away by this time. Maia sighed and once again wished that she didn't have to keep who her parents actually were from the rest of the world. Life would be so much better if that was the case. Finally Tanya and Maia had made it into the school gate just on time for the school bell to ring. Maia quickly ran to her locker, which was right next to Tanya's. They grabbed their schoolbooks and hurried to first period, Gym with Mr. Barken.

"Stoppable, Go, you are late," Mr. Barken growled angrily, "you have no right to turn up at this time. You are just like the other students. GO SIT DOWN!"

Tanya and Maia hurried to sit down with the other students as they then had begun a game of basketball. Maia watched sulkily as everyone else began to play while the two of them were benched. It was getting annoying, and then Logan stopped playing as the Kimmunicator went off. Tanya's eyes lifted up in astonishment as Logan motioned for Carlos and Robbie to follow. The boys quickly dropped everything and left.

"Right! Stoppable, Go, join a team we're down on numbers here!" shouted Barken.

Tanya shrugged and went to join the others, as did Maia. The game lasted for an hour when they all left to switch classes. Maia had history and Tanya had English, so the girls had to say goodbye and separate.

At lunch things began to get alarming. Tanya's cell phone went off—Global Justice was calling!

"Stoppable speaking," Tanya, said sighing dramatically then listened for a while. Maia watched as Tanya went pale and started trembling, "no. That's not possible. They can't be—no, Maia and I are on our way."

Maia looked questioningly at Tanya as she turned around. Tanya began speaking hurriedly.

"Logan and the boys are trapped!" Tanya said loudly, "Mum and Dad are on the other side of the world fighting some other evil. They can't possibly make it on time! We've no choice but to go."

"But I've got Cheer Practice and Debate after school!" Maia complained as she and Tanya rushed to suit up.

Maia was dressed in her jumpsuit, which was exactly like her mothers except it was sky blue and black. Tanya was dressed in a red and white battle-suit that would give her a slight advantage. The girls were going to the rescue and this time all bets were off.


End file.
